warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbowclan: Lost and Found
Hi guys! This is a book in the Rainbowclan Series! Hope you like it! Prologue Lostkit watched in horror as her mother, Halftail said the last words she would ever say. "Be safe, my kits." No! Halftail! She can't be dead! Lostkit thought and looked at her sister, Oddkit. She could tell that she was thinking the same thing. They hated Pearlstar. Lostkit woke up. She dreamed of today morning. Pearlstar had killed her mother. She glanced at Oddkit, who was still sleeping. The two sisters had crossed the lake and slept there for the night. Rainbowkit had caught them trying to escape and said she wouldn't tell anyone. Still, Lostkit couldn't believe that she wouldn't tell someone. She lay down in the grass, but couldn't fall asleep. She was afraid. Afraid that someone would find them, bring them back to Rainbowclan and kill them. Lostkit tried to tell herself that Rainbowkit was their friend, but she couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that Rainbowkit would betray them. Chapter 1 Morning came and Lostkit heard voices. "I can't believe they escaped!" "They're cowards, trying to-" Lostkit didn't what else the cats said, she was sure they were Birdswoop and Orangetail. Rainbowkit betrayed them! "Oddkit! Oddkit!" She whispered "wake up! We have to leave!" "What?" Oddkit asked, sitting up. "Why?" "Rainbowkit betrayed us! She told them we were leaving! A patrol is searching for us, we have to run!" Oddkit stared at her, shocked for a few moments, then nodded. They ran as fast as they could. Even if Rainbowkit told them, they could still think we drowned. When they stopped, Lostkit looked back. She could not see the lake nor the Rainbowclan cats. "How could Rainbowkit tell them? I thought she was our friend!" Oddkit said quietly, in case the Rainbowclan cats were near. "We were fools to trust her." Lostkit replied simply. -------- They kept walking until sunhigh. "I'm so tired I could sleep for a moon! I've never walked so far in my life!" Oddkit meowed. "Can we rest for a while?" When Lostkit looked at her like she was crazy, Oddkit added, "I doubt they would come this far." "Fine." Lostkit said and sat down. It felt good to rest for a while. "How are we going to survive out here? We can't even hunt!" Oddkit asked. Lostkit didn't know. Chapter 2 Oddkit's stomach growled with hunger. She could see a mouse hiding in the tall grass, nibbling on a nut. She saw Halftail catch a mouse once. She tried to remember the rule that Halftail taught her. A rabbit feels you, a mouse sees you. No... A mouse feels you, a rabbit sees you. She crouched down and keeping her pawsteps light, moved forward slowly. The mouse stopped eating and sat alert. No! Oddkit thought and pounced on it. She clawed at it but it got away. Then, a cat jumped out from the bushes and bit the mouse's neck. (To be continued cuz I want to leave you at a cliffhanger ;D) Prologue